Finding and Forgetting Love
by madiisnotahipster
Summary: and Eclare fanfic. Eli and Clare are in love. But so is Adam . . . does Eli have competition? Rated T just in case. by the way i do not own Degrassi.
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

*** AUTHORS NOTE* I haven't wrote for fanfiction yet, but now I've put my thoughts onto paper onto computer. Please comment or review. It means a lot to me. **

**ELI'S POV**

_. . . just trace the lines on_

_You're paisley jacket. . ._

I ran through the lines in my head as Adam played the bass to "you're paisley jacket" by Dead Hand. That concert was great. I am sitting in my basement . this is one of the "famous" guys nights that Adam and I planned. But I think Adam thought I would be more fun. All I can think about is Clare, her eyes, her smile, her . . . everything. I wish she loved me back.

"Eli, Eli, ELI!" Adam yelled.

"Whoa, what?" I asked

"You spaced out for a minute. Thinking about Clare?"

"How did you guess?"

"You get this weird look in your eyes, and you started coloring on your finger not your nail"

I looked down at my hand. Sure enough, the finger that I was drawing on the nail now had what looked like a vine down the finger. I moved onto the next nail. I could feel Adam's gaze. "Just continue what you where saying," I said without looking up.

"I was saying, 'do you want to order pizza or get take out?' but you were too in love with Clare to listen." Adam said. I could just slightly sense that he still felt like a third wheel.

"I know we have been through this Adam, we are not in love. I like her but she doesn't feel the same way I do. I guess we can just go to the Dot." I replied as he packed up his bass and grabbed his phone and began to text. "Who are you texting?"

He stammered before answering, "Uhh . . . my mom . . . she said she wanted me to tell her before I went anywhere besides your house" I didn't pay much attention to his answer, I knew how over protective his mom can be.

**CLARE'S POV**

I was sulking around my house when I got Adam's text

_Going to the Dot, it's now or never_

I sighed. But what else am I going to do? I miss Eli, way too much. He was my safety, my anchor, through all my tough times. Like when my parents were fighting and he gave me his headphones. I am going to return them when I go to the Dot today. If I go that is.

My mother yelled from downstairs, "We are going out to eat! Leftovers are in the fridge!"

"I actually think I am going to go to the Dot. If you don't mind. I am meeting Allie." I lied and said a silent 'sorry' to God for not telling the truth.

"Okay, that's fine. Your father has the car started, so I am going to join him before he gets. . . impatient. Have a good time." She slammed the door. My parents stopped fighting but they are constantly gone. I am lucky to see them twice in one day. I pulled out my phone and saw the screen blinking. It was Adam again.

_We'll be at the Dot in ten. Please come._

Now where are those stupid headphones? The Dot is only a few blocks away so as long as I find those headphones fast I can make it to the Dot before them. I found the headphones under my nightstand along with a Sharpie clearly marked **ELI GOLDSWORTHY**. Why do I have it? I wonder how many Sharpies he has? I grabbed my bag and headed for the Dot. It was getting late so I decided to walk. I was barly a block away when the Hearse pulled up next to me.

**CHAPTER 2**

**ELI'S POV**

I was trying to focus on the road and not hitting anyone when Adam started talking.

"Dude! That's Clare! Pull over and ask if she wants a ride!"

Normally, if it was anyone but Clare, I'd ignore Adam completely, but since it was Clare, I found myself pulling over. I stuck my head out the window. "Well if it isn't Plath, my lovely assistant in all things related to English." I said with sarcasm. She whipped her head around and looked into my eyes. She had the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Actually, I was on my way to the Dot for dinner." I noticed she had one of my Sharpies in her hand and my headphones around her neck.

"Nice headphones, where did you get them?" I replied with my usual sarcasm, "We were headed there too, so get in the backseat"

"Uhh . . . "

"Just get in!" I said, I began thinking of what would happen if she kept walking, she could get mugged, or she could get hit by a car, just like Julia, my dead ex-girlfriend. Even though Clare wasn't mine I still tried to protect her. Clare guessed my thoughts and got in the back.

"Eli, if we want to get there before it closes, you might want to start Morty." Adam said. I felt guilty for snapping at Clare, but she didn't seem to mind. She started humming to the song on the CD. Paramour is the only band we agree on.

"You can sing you know, Clare, it's not illegal," I added softly. She started to sing. She had such a beautiful voice.

"eli, Eli, ELI!" Adam yelled, "you took a wrong turn!"

Crap, I must have spaced off again, I took a detour that led us to the Dot.

**CLARE'S POV**

Great, he noticed the headphones. Oh, well I will just return them in the Dot. I was using them to listen to music on my iPod. I am glad he gave me a ride, these shoes weren't meant for walking, I guess. Plus he was playing the CD I made him of all my favorite Paramore hits in return he gave me a CD of his Top 20 punk rock songs. I don't like them that much but it's my most listened to CD. I wonder why. . .

They got out of the car and Eli opened my door for me. He and Adam were talking about some band I never heard of except the song that was on that CD. Eli started laughing. I sighed, I love his laugh. It was pretty deserted in the Dot. Peter was cleaning off the counter and there was a couple in the back reading a book. I wondered if that would be me and Eli someday.

"Hey, Clare" Peter smiled at me. I returned that smile.

"Hey, Peter" Eli came over to us and turned to me. He took my wrist gently in his hand and lead me to a table. Eli and I sat across from each other.

"Why is it that I feel like a third wheel around you too?" Adam said. Eli and I dropped our gaze to glare at Adam. Peter came over to our table.

"Have you guys decided on what you are having?" He asked pulling out a pencil and a pad of paper. I was the only one who knew it was just for show. Darcy, my sister, told me he had the most amazing memory ever. That was one of the things my sister liked in him. I looked over and gestured to Eli. He raised his eyebrows. I nodded my head.

"You guys are weird," Adam said, "I will have a grilled cheese."

Eli went next "I will have a burger and some iced tea," he looked over at me. "Order whatever you would like."

I smiled and said, "I will also have an iced tea and a ceaser salad,"

Peter repeated our orders without looking at the paper and went off to the kitchen. He came back with our food. When we were done Eli started the conversation again.

"So Clare," Eli said, "what brings you here with my headphones and my Sharpie?"

"My parents stopped fighting but they decide to spend most of their time outside of the house, leaving me and the house all alone. I decided to come here for dinner than you know the rest," I said trailing off.

"So you decided to bring my headphones and Sharpie along?" Dang, I thought he didn't notice I was avoiding that.

"Yep, pretty much. I needed to return them to you so I thought if I ran into you somewhere that I could just give them back," I didn't look up.

"Maybe I wanted you to keep them"

"Maybe I didn't know that."

"Maybe there are a lot of things you don't know"

"Like what?"

"Like . . . I like you"

**ELI'S POV**

I looked up, bracing myself for rejection. But instead of rejection, I get a look at Clare blushing. Why is she blushing? She shouldn't be blushing! Last time I checked, she didn't like me! So why is she blushing?

"Well, there are things you don't know," Clare responded.

Now it was my turn to ask, "Like what?"

"Like that I have been waiting for you to say that, and that I like you too," she looked down, "A lot, way more than I thought you liked me."

How is that possible! "You have no idea how much I like you, Clare!" I walked over to where she was sitting.

She stood up and asked, "Yeah? How much is that?"

"This much," I said quietly. Then I kissed her. I don't know how long but Adam cleared his throat, and we pulled apart.

"Clare, Eli, my mom texted saying I should come home early. Would you mind if you drove me home?" Adam asked. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Sure man, just one sec," I walked over to Peter at the counter and payed the bill. I looked over my shoulder and saw Adam and Clare at the table. Just sitting there.

When I got back to the table and said, "All set," Adam practically ran to the Hearse. I held out my hand to Clare and she took it without hesitation. As we were walking out I took my hand back and put my arm around her waist. Clare leaned into me. I could get used to this.

Adam was in the passenger seat of Morty. I opened the backseat door for Clare. She smiled and climbed in. I got in the front seat and started the car. I heard the faint intro to "Brick by Boring Brick," it was my favorite so I turned it up. Clare made me this CD. I listened to it a lot.

"_well she lives in a fairy tale,_

_ Somewhere too far for us to find," _Clare sang. She looked over my shoulder. She was so close I could smell her shampoo just wanted to pull over and kiss her. Only one more block until Adam's house. "So how are you, Eli?" Clare asked.

"I am perfect, haven't you noticed?" I responded with my usual sarcasm.

"Oh, I noticed," Clare said quietly. I pulled over into Adam's driveway. After we unpacked Adam's stuff from the back, he went inside without a goodbye. "That was weird," Clare said.

"Yeah it was. I hope he's okay." I bet he was just in a hurry. Sometimes his mom overreacts. Clare got in the passenger seat and I got in the drivers.

"So what were you saying before Adam had to leave?" I asked Clare.

**CALRE'S POV**

Wow, I couldn't believe Eli kissed me! I have to tell Allie, oh, wait, I don't talk to her anymore. Not since she started dating K.C. I could tell Jenna . . . no I couldn't tell her, she's not exactly trustworthy, and with the baby and Next Teen Star I don't know when I could tell her anyways.

"I was saying that I like you." I replied to Eli.

"Are you saying that you, Clare Edwards, likes me, Elijah Goldsworthy? Did I get that right?" Eli said, smirking. I love his smirk.

"Yes, is that okay with you?"

He ooked over at me, "that's perfectly fine with me," Eli pulled the car over


	2. Chapter 2

**ELI'S POV**

I was trying to focus on the road and not hitting anyone when Adam started talking.

"Dude! That's Clare! Pull over and ask if she wants a ride!"

Normally, if it was anyone but Clare, I'd ignore Adam completely, but since it was Clare, I found myself pulling over. I stuck my head out the window. "Well if it isn't Plath, my lovely assistant in all things related to English." I said with sarcasm. She whipped her head around and looked into my eyes. She had the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Actually, I was on my way to the Dot for dinner." I noticed she had one of my Sharpies in her hand and my headphones around her neck.

"Nice headphones, where did you get them?" I replied with my usual sarcasm, "We were headed there too, so get in the backseat"

"Uhh . . . "

"Just get in!" I said, I began thinking of what would happen if she kept walking, she could get mugged, or she could get hit by a car, just like Julia, my dead ex-girlfriend. Even though Clare wasn't mine I still tried to protect her. Clare guessed my thoughts and got in the back.

"Eli, if we want to get there before it closes, you might want to start Morty." Adam said. I felt guilty for snapping at Clare, but she didn't seem to mind. She started humming to the song on the CD. Paramour is the only band we agree on.

"You can sing you know, Clare, it's not illegal," I added softly. She started to sing. She had such a beautiful voice.

"eli, Eli, ELI!" Adam yelled, "you took a wrong turn!"

Crap, I must have spaced off again, I took a detour that led us to the Dot.

**CLARE'S POV**

Great, he noticed the headphones. Oh, well I will just return them in the Dot. I was using them to listen to music on my iPod. I am glad he gave me a ride, these shoes weren't meant for walking, I guess. Plus he was playing the CD I made him of all my favorite Paramore hits in return he gave me a CD of his Top 20 punk rock songs. I don't like them that much but it's my most listened to CD. I wonder why. . .

They got out of the car and Eli opened my door for me. He and Adam were talking about some band I never heard of except the song that was on that CD. Eli started laughing. I sighed, I love his laugh. It was pretty deserted in the Dot. Peter was cleaning off the counter and there was a couple in the back reading a book. I wondered if that would be me and Eli someday.

"Hey, Clare" Peter smiled at me. I returned that smile.

"Hey, Peter" Eli came over to us and turned to me. He took my wrist gently in his hand and lead me to a table. Eli and I sat across from each other.

"Why is it that I feel like a third wheel around you too?" Adam said. Eli and I dropped our gaze to glare at Adam. Peter came over to our table.

"Have you guys decided on what you are having?" He asked pulling out a pencil and a pad of paper. I was the only one who knew it was just for show. Darcy, my sister, told me he had the most amazing memory ever. That was one of the things my sister liked in him. I looked over and gestured to Eli. He raised his eyebrows. I nodded my head.

"You guys are weird," Adam said, "I will have a grilled cheese."

Eli went next "I will have a burger and some iced tea," he looked over at me. "Order whatever you would like."

I smiled and said, "I will also have an iced tea and a ceaser salad,"

Peter repeated our orders without looking at the paper and went off to the kitchen. He came back with our food. When we were done Eli started the conversation again.

"So Clare," Eli said, "what brings you here with my headphones and my Sharpie?"

"My parents stopped fighting but they decide to spend most of their time outside of the house, leaving me and the house all alone. I decided to come here for dinner than you know the rest," I said trailing off.

"So you decided to bring my headphones and Sharpie along?" Dang, I thought he didn't notice I was avoiding that.

"Yep, pretty much. I needed to return them to you so I thought if I ran into you somewhere that I could just give them back," I didn't look up.

"Maybe I wanted you to keep them"

"Maybe I didn't know that."

"Maybe there are a lot of things you don't know"

"Like what?"

"Like . . . I like you"


	3. Chapter 3

**ELI'S POV**

I looked up, bracing myself for rejection. But instead of rejection, I get a look at Clare blushing. Why is she blushing? She shouldn't be blushing! Last time I checked, she didn't like me! So why is she blushing?

"Well, there are things you don't know," Clare responded.

Now it was my turn to ask, "Like what?"

"Like that I have been waiting for you to say that, and that I like you too," she looked down, "A lot, way more than I thought you liked me."

How is that possible! "You have no idea how much I like you, Clare!" I walked over to where she was sitting.

She stood up and asked, "Yeah? How much is that?"

"This much," I said quietly. Then I kissed her. I don't know how long but Adam cleared his throat, and we pulled apart.

"Clare, Eli, my mom texted saying I should come home early. Would you mind if you drove me home?" Adam asked. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Sure man, just one sec," I walked over to Peter at the counter and payed the bill. I looked over my shoulder and saw Adam and Clare at the table. Just sitting there.

When I got back to the table and said, "All set," Adam practically ran to the Hearse. I held out my hand to Clare and she took it without hesitation. As we were walking out I took my hand back and put my arm around her waist. Clare leaned into me. I could get used to this.

Adam was in the passenger seat of Morty. I opened the backseat door for Clare. She smiled and climbed in. I got in the front seat and started the car. I heard the faint intro to "Brick by Boring Brick," it was my favorite so I turned it up. Clare made me this CD. I listened to it a lot.

"_well she lives in a fairy tale,_

_ Somewhere too far for us to find," _Clare sang. She looked over my shoulder. She was so close I could smell her shampoo just wanted to pull over and kiss her. Only one more block until Adam's house. "So how are you, Eli?" Clare asked.

"I am perfect, haven't you noticed?" I responded with my usual sarcasm.

"Oh, I noticed," Clare said quietly. I pulled over into Adam's driveway. After we unpacked Adam's stuff from the back, he went inside without a goodbye. "That was weird," Clare said.

"Yeah it was. I hope he's okay." I bet he was just in a hurry. Sometimes his mom overreacts. Clare got in the passenger seat and I got in the drivers.

"So what were you saying before Adam had to leave?" I asked Clare.

**CALRE'S POV**

Wow, I couldn't believe Eli kissed me! I have to tell Allie, oh, wait, I don't talk to her anymore. Not since she started dating K.C. I could tell Jenna . . . no I couldn't tell her, she's not exactly trustworthy, and with the baby and Next Teen Star I don't know when I could tell her anyways.

"I was saying that I like you." I replied to Eli.

"Are you saying that you, Clare Edwards, likes me, Elijah Goldsworthy? Did I get that right?" Eli said, smirking. I love his smirk.

"Yes, is that okay with you?"

He looked over at me, "That's perfectly fine with me," Eli pulled the car over.

"Your house?" I asked.

"Correct, ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." He said

"Why," I don't have to be home soon for all my parents know, I'm at Allie's.

"I need to grab something, I left my phone here." He got out and opened my door for me.

"Are your parents here?" I asked sliding out of his Hearse. I looked into his green eyes. They looked sad. He was always there for me so I decided to be there for him.

"My dad is always away on business. He comes back every few weeks to pay the bills. My mom . . . well she just isn't here anymore. She was around when I was young, left when I was around five, and I haven't heard of her since. One of the reasons my dad always travels is because I look just like her, same color eyes, same color hair. Guess the old man couldn't take it." Eli replied. I gave him a hug, he hesitated but hugged back, burying his face in my hair.

"If you need to talk, I'm always here," I said to his sholder. He pulled away, with a sad smile on his lips.

"Thanks, he said and then he kissed me. It was short and simple, but it was sweet just the same. He pulled open the door and led me into his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**ELI'S POV**

"By the way, you are the only one alive that knows that, besides family of cores," I walked through the living room to the kitchen and grabbed my cell phone. It wasn't blinking, in fact, it was dead, not like anyone would call or text besides Adam and Clare. I just saw Adam and Clare was waiting for me to join her on my couch.

"Okay," she replied, "Do you want to talk?" I walked over to where she was, I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"Not really, there's nothing to say," I said. We sat down and stared at each other's eyes for a while. I leaned in to kiss her but she stopped me.

"Does this mean I have a boyfriend?" she asked. Her eyes were hopeful.

I starred into them and said, "Yes, if you don't mind, I would love to call you my girlfriend."

she smiled and said "I don't mind at all," Then she kissed me! We were interrupted by Clare's phone vibrating "Oh, crap, my parents want me to get home soon,"

I smirked, "Thats okay," I grabbed her hand and led her to my car.

**ADAM'S POV**

Right when I got in the house Drew came and helped with my bass "Mom and Dad are at Gram's house" he told me.

"Okay," I said.

"Why so sad?" Damn, he always knows.

"No reason."

"Okay, have you ate?"

"Yeah at the Dot,"

"Well, I'm gunna make some food," Drew stretched and left my room. He's moved on from Allie since she's dating K.C.. I hate people sometimes. They just disappoint, stab you in the back, cut open your heart, and stomp on it and cut it until it's dead. I hate this feeling. I hate my life. I hate myself. My two best friends are in love and they left me to fend for myself.

I got off my floor and locked the door, Drew didn't need to know. With tears in my eyes I took my lighter and hair clip from the bottom of my top tears flowed like silent waterfallls down my cheeks. No time to wipe them away. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt.

_Flick, _there goes the lighter turning the clip a nice red.

_Sizzle, _the sound as it makes contact with my skin. I yelp. It hurts, but not as bad as my heart, the pain helps me focus.

_Click_, the sound of a door unlocking. I forgot Drew has an extra key. I quickly flicked off the lighter and tossed them both on the be beside me as Drew came through the door. He gasped, "Adam, you said you would stop,"

I remember last year, before Degrassi, when I was still Gracie, Drew was the only one I trusted. He grabbed my arm. I looked away. He traced the rectangular shape on my arm. Burns were less messy than cuts, I had to learn the hard way.

"Why?" Drew whispered.

"It hurt Drew! I couldn't take it anymore! The heartbreak, it was just too much!" I replied gasping for air. By then I was spbbing. He waited for more. When only tears came, he left the room and came back with Puffs, the only tissue that got me through Gracie. "Eli and Clare are in love, and I'm a third wheel. I wonder if Eli knew, would he still kiss her like that?"

"If Eli knew what?" Drew asked. He was a great brother.

"IF Eli knew I liked his new girlfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

**CLARE'S POV**

Before I got out of "Morty", I gave Eli his headphones and Sharpie. He kissed me on the forehead and told me he would text. I got out and even before I put my key in the lock and opened the door. What ever it was it couldn't be that bad. I was wrong.

"You are never there for me!"

"What do you mean! I am always there!"

"Maybe that's the problem,"

I was at the top of the stairs when I heard the slap.

"YOU WILL NEVER DIVORSE ME! YOU HEAR?" I heard the slight whimper come from my mothers mouth. My dad's never been abusive. Not that I knew, of corse. My dad saw me, ran up the stairs, slapped me across the face, and yelled saying how I couldn't tell anyone. I murmured "OK" and he slapped my face again, but this time it hit against the railing and the last thing I saw was my mothers sad face as I blacked out.

**ELI'S POV**

Finally, I felt happy. Clare was mine. I would do anything to protect her. I just wish she would have stayed here tonight with me so I don't have to worry about her having bad dreams.

_Buzz. _My phone vibrated on its charger. Clare.

_Please come pick me up. I need to be with you._

_ Sure, anything for you as long as you are safe. _I responded not knowing how much I really meant it.

**CLARE'S POV**

As I regained consciousness, I realized I was on my bed. My head hurt. I went to the bathroom my hair was matted to my head. On my forehead, right under my bangs, was a small gash. I wasn't out for long. I put a bandage on my forehead and took two IB prophine tablets. Downstairs I found where my head had hit. My mom cleaned up the blood though. Over on the kitchen table was a note. . .

_Clare,_

_ I went to a hotel for the night, your mother_

_is at her friends house and we will be gone for a day or two. Here _

_is money for pizza._

_Take Care Clare Bear_

_-Dad_

It's obvious that he feels bad for hurting us. I should report him, but I heard the threat in his voice. I took out my phone and texted the only one that can keep me safe. Eli.


	6. Chapter 6

**ELI'S POV**

I went as fast as the speed limit and my car would let me. I didn't want to kill anyone. Not in a Hearse that is. That would look bad. Finally I see Clare with her hair messy and in her pajamas with a small gash on her forehead; she is holding an overnight bag. I pull into her driveway, open the door, and run to her. I feel as though once she is in my arms I can protect her from anything. Clare starts to sob. I carefully lead her to my car and set her in the passenger seat. As soon as I'm sitting next to her, she lays down with head in my lap. Whatever got my strong Clare acting like this is going to be dead by morning. I like her way too much for her to be hurting like this.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" I asked. In response, she handed me a piece of paper. It's from her dad, saying how he and her mom will be gone for about two days.

"Can . . . you take . . . me to . . . your house?" Clare gasped between sobs.

"Of course, whatever it is you want, Clare, I would get you the moon, if that's what you desire," I tried to sooth her, this is what my parents used to tell me, when I was young, and they were still around.

"I don't want the moon, Eli, I want you to tell me a happy story," she managed to sit up so I could drive and she stopped sobbing. Tears still ran down her face but this was an improvement from ten minutes ago. I reached down and found a Kleenex box under her seat. I sighed quietly. A happy story, this is going to be tough.

"Okay, once upon a time, there was a little girl," I started but I was quickly interrupted.

"Was she a princess?" Clare asked in a small voice.

"Do you think she should be?" I questioned just as quietly. She had to think about this one.

"No, there are no princesses in Canada,"

"Okay so this little girl lived in a little house," I tried again, only to be interrupted.

"What color was her house?" We were driving around, not aiming for my house, if Clare noticed, she didn't seem to mind. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine it, I guess.

"It was the color of the sky,"

"Did her parents live with her? Were they nice?" Clare seemed very into this so I kept going.

"Yes, they lived in the room across from hers." I replied. She stayed quiet with her eyes intently watching the road. "Do you want to know what she looked like?"

"Yes, please,"

"She had a brown-ish, red-ish hair that hung to her shoulders in curls. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue in the world. When she smiled, so did everyone else. She was average height. She was beautiful." In my driveway I got out of the car and opened her door. She looked up at me. For the first time tonight I noticed her eyes looked hollow, like she wasn't there.

"Eli, can I stay the night? I don't want to be alone." I couldn't bear to see her hurt.

"Of course, babe," I put my arm around her waist. As I unlocked the door I realized she must be hungry or thirsty from all that crying. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked softly. I carefully sat her down on my couch, where she laid down and curled around her bag.

"Yes, if you don't mind," she said. Clare opened her bag and pulled out a t=stuffed animal that looked like a puppy with a rosary around its neck. She hugged it like it was her life raft and she was in the middle of the Pacific.

"Not at all," In the kitchen I found stuff for my homemade soup. In the cupboard I found my cookies that I made from scratch yesterday. "Here, try this," I said and gave her a cookie and a glass of milk. She looked up at me and took a bite. She smiled. A little bit of my Clare was coming back.

At the same time we said, "I don't know what I could do without you." She looked surprised, I was as happy as a monkey on crack. I said sarcastically, "Jinx."

**CLARE'S POV**

I smiled. I always smile when I'm around Eli. Weather I want to or not.

"I'm going to go make soup, I'll be back," Eli said and left the room. In less than ten minutes I could smell the wonderful aromas coming from the kitchen; I walked over and sat at the counter as I observed Eli cutting up what looked like onions.

"Today, after I got home, I heard my parents talking." Eli kept cutting, "then they started yelling, so I tried to make it upstairs without causing a scene. That's when it happened. My dad slapped my mom, then came for me," by this point Eli came over and set me on his lap. "He slapped me against a railing and that's how I got the cut, I started bleeding and I blacked out. I woke up in my bed, on the stairs the blood was cleaned up. I cleaned myself up and saw the note. Then I texted you," Eli wiped away the silent tear on my face with a kiss. He always makes me feel safe.

"Clare don't worry, I will handle this," Eli said.

"Eli, he told me not to tell anyone,"

"No one, especially not you and your mom, deserves to get hit, no one," His urgency scared me a little and he must have noticed because he stopped talking and he held me close to him. "You can stay in the living room, the guest room, or my room with me tonight," he added softly.

"Eli, I don't want to be alone, where ever you are is where I want to be."

"Okay you can stay with me in my room,"

"Thank you," I said, "but there is one more thing I need to tell you,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I told my dad that I wouldn't tell anyone,"

"Clare, we can't let him hurt you again. We have to tell someone. We can do it anonymously. But I won't be able to sleep, let alone live, if I knew something was going to happen to you,"

"Eli, what if he finds my mom? I couldn't live if I knew that she was getting hurt because of me," I just wanted everything to be alright, with the beads of the rosary around my bear's neck, I started saying silent "Hail Mary's"

"I will handle it. Once we tell the cops or someone, we can file him for child abuse. We have your mom as a witness. My dad has a lawyer who is a family friend. Just, please, let me handle it." Eli was so firm about it I let it go for tonight.

"Okay we could try, I guess. If he only gets worse, and my mom's friend can't take her in, do you think she could stay here? Just until we find a different place? If not then I will not report him and I will go live with him again," I said. I don't think that I could forgive myself if something happened to her.

"Of course we can take her in. I hope she doesn't mind it here. Just like I said before, I will get you the moon, if that is what you would like." He was the sweetest thing. I just hoped he didn't over react. Like with Fitz.

"I'm tired, Eli," I said. I wanted to be treated like a little kid, everyone taking care of me, withholding the painful truth, being gentle when they touched me. Unlike my father, who less than four hours ago slapped me and gave me head trauma.

Eli picked up my bag and took my hand, leading me up the stairs. When we were in his room he set down my bag on his dresser.

"Do you mind if I keep a drawer here? So that if I come on a moment's notice I will have something of mine here." I asked

"I wouldn't have it any other way." We both smiled. I walked over to him and we starred at his dresser. He kneeled down and started taking out the clothes he had in the second drawer and moved them to the first. He excused himself to change into pajamas and probably give me a moment's peace. After I unpacked and repacked all of my things besides a hairbrush, my toothbrush and toothpaste, and my cell phone and its charger, I climbed into his bed.

I heard a knock on the door and ten his face appeared. He walked over to the bed and got in nest to me. I curled up like a five year old against his bare chest and told him to tell me the story. He began describing the story we created and before it was done I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**ADAM'S POV**

Drew was a very good listener, part of the fact was he had nothing else to do but watch old reruns on Comedy Central. I told him that I had recently begun liking Clare because she cared for me, listened and was a good person. She always knew what to say. Seeing her kiss Eli just made me sad. And knowing that she didn't like anyone but him, made me sadder. I felt like more than a third wheel. I felt like a follower in over his head.

"Don't worry, man, it'll be okay eventually. You will find someone that is better for you than Clare. Clare will be jealous and you won't feel like a third wheel anymore. You will be a forth wheel, you, Eli, Clare, and a girl that you love. It will just take time. I know you, bro, you are brave and strong. The right person will come along eventually." That was the first thing Drew had said in a long time. I wonder how long I had been talking. It was already two in the morning. "I'm going into the living room. Come watch TV with me. Mom and Dad will be here soon," Drew said. I ran and jumped down on the couch. Drew came and sat down next to me.

About half way through an episode of South Park, Mom and Dad came in. "We're home." My dad said as they walked through the front door. Drew and I looked at each other.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at Eli's for the night?" my mom notices everything. She still doesn't make eye contact. I am still Gracie to her . . . even though we tried to compromise.

Drew came to my rescue. "They went to the Dot and he started feeling sick so he came home."

"Oh, yeah, I heard something about how some of their food had gone bad," Dad said, trying to cover for me. He knows when I am feeling down, just like drew. I swear all the men in this house are telepathic. I think I am fifty-fifty.

**CLARE'S MOM' POV**

"Thanks again, Deb," I told my friend with whom I am spending the night.

"It is not a problem." She was a great friend, the only one who would keep a secret as big as the one I told her. "I was not about to abandon a friend in her time of need," she said, "Besides, I never liked him, thought he was bad to begin with."

"He started out very nice," I replied, I wasn't about to support what he did to me and Clare, but he wasn't all bad. There was a part of him that would bring me flowers and call me beautiful. "I just cannot believe he would hit Clare."

"I can't believe he would hit you. You and Clare don't deserve to be hit. No one does. The Lord will help you, let us pray." Deb wanted to be a sister. She still is very religious, but she married her perfect match. It has been almost eighteen years.

"I don't want her getting into this," I continued after a couple minuets of prayer. "I didn't want anyone to. He is getting worse. Did you know he slapped Clare twice? After the second she knocked her head on the railing and drew blood on her forehead. She fainted and I had to carry her to her room while her father took off on his car to a near by hotel. After cleaning the blood stain. I went downstairs and found a note for Clare. And I knew to go to your house." I looked up at her.

Her eyes were closed. She was in deep consideration or prayer-or both. In a quiet voice she said, "I set up the guest bedroom with clean sheets and a rosary on the bedside table. There are extra sets of clothes in the drawer. Go. You need rest." I followed her instructions. That night I prayed for Clare.


	8. Chapter 8

**ELI'S POV**

The next morning, I woke with Clare's head on my chest. She was beautiful when she slept. She was beautiful all the time. "Are you awake, Clare?" I asked as quietly as I could manage.

"No, are you, Eli?" Clare asked with heavy sarcasm. I began to play with a few strands of her hair.

"Not at all, Clare. I am dreaming," I said with equal sarcasm.

"So am I, Eli," she replied. "I am dreaming that I am that little girl in our story, but there is also a little boy," I waited for more, for her to continue with our story. "He has long-ish dark brown hair, bright green eyes, he always wears black but it's okay because he's not all dark and gloom, he is medium build, and he is taller than the little girl. The little boy and the little girl are in love." Clare finished her part of the story.

"What do you think their names should be?" I asked.

"Hmm . . . Clara and Elijah," she responded.

"I like it," She looked up at me and smiled. I really really like this girl. She is utterly perfect.

"Eli, do you like me? Please say I am more than a charity case." The words were quiet but they felt like loud blades and shards of glass thrown at my heart. I jerked up.

"Why would you think I don't like you? You are the best thing that has happened to me since Julia!" Clare and I were still on the bed but we were both sitting up; facing each other.

"Well, after this tragedy with my family in danger, I am questioning everything I thought was strong. And maybe, I wanted to check on the thing that matters the most to me," she said. I didn't want to fight. Something in the back of my head, my conscious maybe, was thinking this was wrong. I guess something ruled it out.

"Clare, don't be stupid. Besides, I told you I would handle it," I said, trying to be reasonable. I reminded myself that this was Clare. The Clare that stopped all the nightmares. The Clare that gave me hope. The Clare that told me life really is worth it.

"I'm not being stupid! And in the past, how has that 'handling it' worked out for you? Not so well eh? Maybe I am being stupid. I can't believe I came here." Clare got up off the bed and started packing her things.

"Clare, that's not what I meant, please don't leave. I don't know what I would do without you." As soon as she put something in her bag I took it out and put it back in the drawer. Tears were filling my eyes. I couldn't let her go. I looked into her blue eyes. She seemed sad. I pulled her into a hug. I buried my face in her hair. I felt a slight bit of moisture on the skin of my shoulder.

"Eli, remember when you told me you would get me the moon?" She asked. She didn't let go, just pulled me closer. I tried to hold on to the hope she would stay.

"Yes, Clare, I remember."

"Well, I will stay if you promise to agree on my idea." She had a plan. I could tell it would be something I wouldn't entirely agree with.

"Yes, just tell me the idea." I need her more than air right now. I won't be able to breath with her gone.

She sat me down on my bed and she sat down next to me. She told me that she wanted to stay with me, but go over to Adam's house and see if his mom would help Clare and Clare's mom and dad. She would call her dad and tell him she would be staying with me, and in return, she wouldn't tell anyone about the abuse. She knew her dad better than I did so who was I to question?

"Clare, I agree to the plan as long as every night, you come here, and you see Adam's mom before you talk to your dad." Adam's mom is a lawyer so I know she will take good care of Clare for me.

"Okay, Eli, I agree to the terms," Clare got up, took my hand, and led me to the kitchen, where she told me she was hungry. I didn't blame her. It was already one o'clock.

"Why don't we go to a café?" I asked, "My treat." She went upstairs and I followed. After we were all ready and we were in my car on the way to the café, we went inside and she said 'to go'. Once we had our things and were in my car, I asked, "why to go? We could have eaten inside. Just curious."

"That was the same café that K.C. and I would go to a lot so I was worried I would see my ex boyfriend and my ex best friend in the same place." She said.

"Why did they start dating anyway?" I wasn't one for gossip but it seemed like she wanted to talk.

**CLARE'S POV**

Well, this puts me in a sticky situation. I wanted to talk about it to Eli, but I hope he won't react badly to what K.C. did. Past news doesn't travel to the new students very fast.

"Well, you see, last year I went out with K.C. but he cheated on me with Jenna, who he got pregnant, and she couldn't get an abortion so he broke up with her. After the dance, Allie didn't want to go out with Drew anymore, so she needed a guy's shoulder to cry on and she found K.C. And it turns out he needed help in science. Allie and K.C. started as just study partners but became something more, and now neither Jenna, nor I, are talking to her.

"Allie doesn't even notice I'm sure. She probably got lost in his loser personality. Just like his conscious. Now they are a happy couple." I realized Eli was staring at me, waiting for an explanation. "I am worried about Allie, I don't want her to get hurt like me or Jenna. Even though she is being a jerk, she used to be my friend." I finished my story as Eli was about to take a bite of his lunch. He looked so ridiculous that I had to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" Eli asked with food in his mouth. It was so funny that I couldn't speak. He swallowed. I contained my laughter. Wow, I forgot the power his eyes have. I think I love this boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**ADAM'S POV**

Clare; showing up at my doorstep. Me; still in my pajamas. Eating a burger. Never thought this moment would come.

"Can I talk to your mom?" Clare asked. Those, my friend, were the first words to come out of my beloved Clare's mouth. They were also the last words I thought she would ever ask me. Those words come after "Can you take the mayonnaise and squirt it on Ms. Daws' elephant while I ride a motorcycle?" on my list of things she would never say.  
"Uh . . . sure, I guess. May I ask why?" I replied. I was still in shock. She came into my house. I hoped my hair was okay and boyish.

"You can listen if you want to, although it's not a fun story," Clare said. She looked sad so I showed her into my mom's study.

"Come in Adam," my mom said.

"Clare came to see you," I stated.

"She may come in too," my mom looked up from her papers.

"Mrs. Torrez, I have a story to tell you and I would like you to tell me if there is anything I can do about it." From the sound of things, it has something to do with something she cares about. I mite as well stay around and figure out what it's about.  
"Okay, tell me a story," Mom said.

Clare sat down across from my mom, made eye contact -something most people are not able to do- and told us the story of her dad, her mom, and her forehead. At the end my mom walked across the room and got out two books and a few papers.

"I cannot believe someone would do that to a person as kind as you. These papers are for research and statements about situations similar to yours. Have you talked to your mother about if there have been other assaults?" My mom is all ears when it comes to this kind of thing.

"No, but I can give you her number if you want to talk to her. She is at her friend's house for the time being, and I am staying at Elijah Goldsworthy's house because of such short notice. I feel that my house is not safe," Clare answered. I was still in shock that her dad would do something like that. It made me feel like punching him for doing it.

"Thank you for that information," my mom said, writing it all down. "Can I have that number?" Clare and my mom exchanged phone numbers. "You are more than welcome to stay until we figure it all out. If Eli wants to hang around here also, it would be our pleasure. He is a very protective person." Clare smiled and we left the room.

"Hi, Clare. How are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking," I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but it was an emergency. I needed to see her right away." Clare was a bit happy. She still seemed sad. Maybe because of the story.

"Its okay how is Eli?" I tried to sound as happy for her as I could, and hoped she thought I was only sad because I couldn't stay long last night.

She beamed when I mentioned him. That hurt. It hurt too much for words. That feeling in my chest was not something a doctor could fix. Ouch. When would this pain go away?

"He is great, even though he got sad when I told him about my dad. Thank you for being supportive of us. That's the thing I need the most." Clare hugged me. I smelled her hair and hugged her back.

"It's not a problem." My mom came out of her study and started talking to Clare. I excused myself outside. I really wish she knew. It sucks that she and Eli are going out. They are so good together that it hurts to look at. Eli will protect her in a way I can't. This is good, because right now she needs it. And she is really happy with him. I can't make her that happy. But she is a good friend, and I would hate to lose them. Maybe all she really needs is a friend right now. I was thinking as a black Hearse pulled in front of me.

*** AUTHOR'S NOTE- I would love to start writing another fanfiction, but I am having writer's block-as far as the topic comes- please comment if you have an idea. The winning idea will get a character in the fanfiction . . . it may be a while for me to write it, but it will be worth it. Please no hate comments', writing on this site has brought my confidence level up. Hates bring it down. Thanks! This means a lot to me! I love you guys! **** ***

** CLARE'S MOM'S POV**

I was eating a bowl of soup. Vegetarian, of course, there are no harming animals in Deb's cooking. She does, however, accept dairy products. Deb loves ice cream. She is talkative, when it is not time for prayer, and she likes to travel. Also reasons why she is not a nun.

". . . and that is what Shannon said when she saw the ceiling of the Sistine Chappell," Deb laughed. I heard a buzz. "Your phone is vibrating," I looked at the phone then answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, this is Mrs. Torrez, your daughter's friend Adam's mom. Clare has told me the story of how you and she were hurt by Mr. Edwards. I am a lawyer and would be interested in helping you and your daughter as a favor, no money is involved. I would love to hear your side of the story and talk to you in person," she said in a polite, but urgent way.

"Thank you, you must be aware that my husband can not no about this, correct?" I asked, Deb raised her eyebrows, nodded her head, and left the room with Grey, her husband.

"Yes, I know, your daughter has made that very clear. We would like to talk to you here. Do you need a ride?" She told me her address and we said goodbye.

"Deb, I am going to the Torrez's house," I yelled down the hall. She appeared in the room in just a few seconds.

"What did I say about yelling?" She yelled. I laughed. It felt good to have something actually funny in my life. My phone buzzed again. It was a text. It read,

_Hi, this is Eli, Clare's boyfriend; I am coming to give you a ride to Mrs. Torrez._

Well, I guess that answers how I am going to get there.


	10. Chapter 10

**CLARE'S POV**

Something I thought I would never see, my mother in a Hearse, Eli and my mom showed up and went inside with a sad Adam following behind. After idle chit chat and small talk, my mother was led to Mrs. Torrez's study. This left Adam, Drew, Eli, and I sitting in the living room. Eli had his arm around my shoulders as we sat on the love seat. Adam was on the floor with Drew on the recliner.

"So is your mom okay with you staying at my house?" Eli whispered in my ear. His voice was deep and sexy.

"I haven't asked yet," I answered truthfully.

"Well you better hurry up. I want to get you home where you are safe and we still have to go get your stuff at your house. Although you could wear some of my clothes wile yours are in the wash, I don't think you would want to." Wow, Eli is so perfect.

"Good idea, but we are my mom's chauffer." I wish we could just get to his house. All I wanted was to kiss him until he died. Not liter-ally of course.

About thirty minuets later, after Eli impressing me on Guitar Hero, and a little PDA, my mom came out of Mrs. Torrez's study. We got in the car, and I got in the back, because it freaks my mom out and even though I don't like it that much, it's okay because I can be right behind Eli and play with his hair. We pulled into my driveway; we realized my dad still wasn't home, which was best, and Eli got out and opened my door for me. My mom got out so fast; Eli didn't have time to open her door.

"Here we are," my mom said.

"Hey, mom?" I asked wearily as I opened the front door. "Can I stay at Eli's house until it was okay to come home?" I averted eye contact. In the house, everything was as I left it. It scared me, to see how peaceful it was, when just the other day there had been so much caose. Eli must have sensed my mood, because he came overt to me and put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. Making my head lean on his arm. He planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"Hm . . ." my mom said. I almost forgot she was there; she was looking at me and Eli. I think she saw how protective Eli was. " I see how much you care for each other and I know that you will take good care of my daughter, Eli. So I will grant you permission. I trust you, don't mess it up." She sounded like our principle.

"We won't. I like your daughter a lot and I am going to make sure she is safe," Eli said without a hint of sarcasm.

"Clare, why don't you and Eli get what you need for Eli's house," my mom ordered. I walked across the room with Eli on my waist and grabbed my pink laptop; Eli slid it into its case. He led the way up the stairs and into my room. My mom went to hers.

"She really trusts you, if it were K.C. she would have freaked, then bathed me in holy water," I said. Eli laughed. I was only partly joking. I grabbed two different suit cases from my closet, handed one to Eli, and kept the other for myself. I pointed him to my bookshelf and he began to put things in the bag that he thought I would want. I went to my drawers and put my clothes and such into my bag. We worked like this in silence for a few minuets then walked around the room filling up the suit cases.

"Eli, what about school tomorrow?" I asked. The weekend had gone by quickly.

"No one will ask, Clare, and if they do –"I cut him off.

"Please don't say that you will handle it, that makes me nervous," I said. Eli pulled me close and said, "Okay, I won't say it." I am falling really deep for this boy, and I hope I won't regret it.

*** AUTHOR'S NOTE- I have composed playlists for Clare, Adam, and Eli. I will post them somewhere on my profile if you review and tell me you would like to see them. There will be anywhere from 10 to 20 songs on each. I listen to the songs while I write, and have composed them into playlists. There will be 2 for Adam named "depressed" and "Adam". Clare will have the 2 called "Clare" and "favorite Paramore hits". Eli has the 2 labeled "Eli" and "Top 20 Best Punk Rock Songs of All Time". Thank you again – Madam Goldsworthy.**

**ADAM'S POV**

"How are you, Adam?" Drew asked as he came into my bedroom. I was lying on my bed, listening to my iPod in its speakers. My iPod is black and I played my "depressed" playlist. I think you can guess what kind of songs are on it.

"I'm . . . fine," I replied. "Pain" by Three Days Grace came on the speakers.

_Pain, without love._

_Pain, can't get enough._

_Pain, I like it rough,_

_Cause I'd rather feel _

_Pain than nothing at all._

"No you aren't, have you hurt yourself?" Drew asked in a small voice. He walked over the edge of my bed.

"No, Drew, I haven't, you can trust me. I feel empty, not hurt. I like Clare a lot, but all I want is for her to be happy, after everything that her dad did to her and her mom, I figured Eli was the only one who could make her happy," I said the words carefully and slowly, as if they were a different language and I didn't want to say the wrong thing on accident. Drew came and sat on the bed, next to where my elbow was.

"Then why ate you listening to such depressing music?" Drew was so different from me that I didn't expect him to understand. I would normaly go to Eli, but since hes part of the problem, I couldn't go to him for obvious reasons.

"The playlist is called 'depressed' for a reason," I sat up and pressed pause on my iPod.

"Come play Guitar Hero with me," Drew said. It was more of a command than an invitation. Obediently, I got up and off the bed, fixing my hat. Drew looked at me, but didn't say anything, knowing I'm fragile. Shrugging, I left the room, closing the door and not looking back.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE- hey i have no idea where to go from this and whos perspective. i can't write with writers block. please review and tell me what you think i should do. i need inspiration! we have all been through really tough writers block! help me! and tell me what you think so far and what seems confusing to you. please tell me through review or message. thanks! -Madam Goldsworthy***


	11. Chapter 11

***AUTHORS NOTE- Hey! This chapter is still in Adam's point of view, hope you don't mind. Sorry it took so long to write! I must remind you that I do go to school and I do happen to get homework (crazy as it seems) and I might not be able to post for a while. I hope you haven't forgotten me! Please review and tell me what you would like to see. I have a pretty good idea for the rest of the story. I had a little bit of writers block for this one, but I started writing another EClare fanfiction, but I am not going to post it until this entire one is done. And do you want me to post those playlists or not? I need your feed back if you want to see anything exciting. Luv, always, Madam Goldsworthy.***

**ADAM'S POV**

Out in the living room, I had a sudden burst of confidence. Maybe Drew would be right? What if I found a sweet girl? Maybe at the Dot, drinking straight black coffee and eating a bagel? And reading a book. She would be sitting at a booth by the window. Occasionally looking out of it, and BAM! She saw me and couldn't look away, then she would gesture me into the café. We would talk at that booth for hours. Somehow, my secret would slip, and she wouldn't min because she likes me too much. That would be perfection! Drew woke me from my day dream.

"Dude! This girl I know just texted me and asked if we wanted to double." I was amazed. Was I telepathic? Hm . . . nope, no one just came through the door with Clare's dad in handcuffs and told me I won the lottery. Damn.

"Sure, why not? When?" I asked, getting out of my stunned state.

"Tomorrow for dinner around eight," Drew responded. I got up and went to my room. I played the best music I had, then decided what to wear.

***AUTHOR'S NOTE- hey, not the best chapter, but what did you think? Review and tell me what you like and what you don't. That was just a filler chapter for what I have planned next. I promise the next will be longer. I think this chapter really brought out Adam the best of all. If you would like to know a little on what might happen, find my friend's story. Review if you would like to know what it is and I will find it for you. Love always! Madam Goldsworthy***


	12. Chapter 12

**ELI'S POV**

***hey! I hope you want me to post another chapter because I have amazing ideas to how this is going to go. But… I broke my flash drive. **** Sadness! So I had this all typed out and a b c cheeked then it just breaks so I can't put it on fan fiction. Then I typed it again and this might not be as good as the other one though! Luckily I wrote it down on paper first! Ok so I love the new episode of Degrassi! I wish Eli was in it more but its ok! I would write it as if it was after break, but in my story that never happened and so I'm not going to do that. Please comment it means a lot to me! Love- Madam Goldsworthy 3***

The next morning I awoke to the alarm clock blaring Dead Hand, I usually sleep through the rock station so I have to wake up to my iPod. Clare was startled awake, "What?" she lifted her head from my chest.

"Morning, Clare Bear," I said, smirking. Clare looked into my eyes. She had a little bit of bed head, but it was sexy as ever.

"Hm, morning, Eli, you have bed head." She kissed me lightly on the lips.

"And you have morning breath," I said, but I didn't care. I pulled her into a deeper kiss, witch involved more tongue. Clare and I pulled apart simultaneously.

"And obviously, no one cares." She got off me and of the floor. I followed her. Her eyes drifted from my eyes to my bare chest and back. I smirked and she blushed.

"I'll just leave so you can change," Clare said and left the room. Apparently, she forgot something, because right as I had my skinny jeans up to my knees, and my shirt and blazer on the bed, she came through the door. "I just need to grab something," she said, momentarily dazed. I quickly pulled the shinnies on as fast as possible. She left and I continued changing.

Later, we were downstairs, drinking coffee and eating cereal. "Clare, how weird is it that I know I would jump in front of a speeding bullet," I said, she gave me a look, "as you would for me, but I don't know your favorite color?" We looked into each others eyes.

"Green," she said without hesitation. "And I know your favorite color, black, but what is you second favorite color?" I raised my eyebrows, but the look on her face said she was dead serious.

"The color of you eyes, blue." Like I would skip the fact she said the color of my eyes as her favorite. "Shit, we have to go to school." We held hands as we ran out the door to Morty.

At school, I could sense worry coming off Clare. I put my arm around her shoulders, and she relaxed into me. Adam came over to us when we were at my locker.

"Hey, man," I said to Adam as we did our handshake with my freehand.

"Hey, how are you two love-birds these days?" Adam seemed happier then he was a few days ago. Clare blushed at the question. She is much more herself since she saw the Torrez's.

I said, "We are amazing," and with that, I pulled Clare in for a kiss, Adam cleared his throat and whispered "teacher". We pulled apart.

"That's good," Adam lost a bit of happiness, but that's Adam for you.

"Crap, I have Algebra!" Clare exclaimed. Adam and I walked Clare to her class as we discussed Canadian iTunes against American iTunes. I kissed Clare right in the doorway of her classroom so everyone can see that I love her. I pulled back and smirked.

"I'll see you after class," I said and walked away with Adam.

"I see you really like her."

"I do, man, I really do. I haven't thought that much of Julia after all this with Clare. Now that we live together, everything is much easier." I went off to my class. The rest of the day happened without note; I spent all my free time with Clare. At the end of the day we went home together, like riding off into the sunset.

**ADAM'S POV**

_Whoa, ok man, you can do this. _I thought to myself as I looked up in the mirror, I was wearing a dark blue button down that was two sizes too big over my baggie jeans and my knock-off airwalks.

"ADAM! What's taking you so long? Come on! We are going to be late!" Drew yelled from the hall.

"I will be just a second! Getting ready takes time! We are not all as handsome as you!" I yelled back. Tweaking my hair and unbuttoning the top buttons, I remembered to put on my cap, and watch. 6:00, perfect. "Ready," I said, stepping out of my room.

The drive was silent, I was nervous –my first blind date- and Drew was just chilling.

At the Dot we got in and was the two girls sitting at a table in the middle of the restraint. "Ok, you are getting Angela, the shorter girl with the longish brown hair, she is nice, sweet, and loves Three Days Grace, and Green Day. Talk, girls like it when you talk. Go!" Drew walked with a swagger and his head held high, I was right beside him, a follower. Angela blushed and looked down at the table.

Drew started with the introductions, "Adam, meet Angela, Angela, meet Adam. This," he gestured to the tall, slim, pretty girl across the table, "is Stephanie; they will be our dinner guests this evening." Drew sat down next to his date, leaving me the available seat next to Angela. The date went by, fairly well, I thought. At the end Angela was listening to her iPod and I was sketching on the napkins. Drew and Stephanie were either arguing or in some sort of weird flirty conversation in one of the back booths.

"What are you listening to?" I asked nervously. This was definitely bittersweet because a- I was alone with Angela and b- I was alone with Angela.

"I just finished listening to "World so Cold" by Three Days Grace and now I am listening to "Breathe Today" by Flyleaf," she replied. I just took into consideration her outfit; she was in a pair of bootcut jeans, held up by a multicolored belt, a plain green t-shirt, and a pair of hightops with yellow laces.

"I love Three Days Grace. They are my all time favorite band!" I exclaimed.

"Really? I also like the song "Hotblack" by Oceanship." Wow!

"Me too!" we continued to talk about music until I got a text form Drew. _It's time to go._ I sighed. Angela, who was right next to me leaned on my shoulder and read the text.

"He's pretty protective, isn't he?" Angela inquired.

"Yeah, ever since "Gracie" happened, he has had to be very careful with me," I said, wait, oh, crap.

"Gracie? Was she your ex?" Oh no, well here goes nothing, if she can't accept me for me, then this was a fail. Here goes nothing.

"No, I'm Gracie; I'm a female to male transgender. I've known since I was little and hated wearing dresses and having long hair." I looked at the ground.

"Cool," she said, in a that's-interesting-but-it-doesn't-matter-to-me-what-you-are kind of way.

"Do you care?" I needed to know if I was going to get over Clare.

Nope, if you think you are a guy, then I will too. I really like you, Adam," she said. We made eye contact.

"Well I hope you two lovebirds had a good time, but we have to vanish. Drew startled us both. I quickly exchanged numbers with Angela, and she kissed me on the cheek. "Talk to you later?" she asked.

"Sure!" Drew had to practically drag me out the door.

"What happened back there?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face. I told him what happened. "I think you got a keeper!" he smiled and asked, "Are you over Clare?" I had a goofy smile on my face too and said, "Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

**CLARE'S POV**

"Clare, I think that you should come home," my mom called as I was with Eli on the couch.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine here with Eli." I was bewildered. Why do I have to go home?

"That's what we need to talk to you about." I heard someone else in the background.

"Are you at our house? Mom, you know that's not safe!" I remind her.

"Yes, and so is your father, we will explain as soon as you get here. You can bring Eli if it makes you feel better."

"Ok, we will be there soon." I hung up. "Eli, I need you to take me and you to my house, my parents ate there." He took a minuet to understand what was happening, he got up and took my hand and lead me to his Hearse.

At the house, we found my parents sitting on the couch.

"Ok what were you thinking when you hurt my Clare and her mother? What did they do to deserve this? Nothing!" Eli was just getting started, but my dad looked up and had such a pained expression that I went to him after he stood and hugged him. My dad handed Eli a newspaper.

"What is this?" Eli asked.

"Read it, son." My dad must have been impressed by Eli's protectiveness because he's not usually nice to the guys I bring home, but you can't blame him, it was mostly K.C.

Eli skimmed the front page story. He sat down on the closest chair. "I can't believe this," he was so quiet and pale that I went over and kneeled next to him. He looked into my eyes and I rubbed his knee. I looked at the paper.

It said that two men had gotten in a car accident. I looked closer at the names and they were John Goldsworthy and Robert Edwards. The article said that one man was harmed with only minor bruising, while the other was killed. They collided with each other on the Highway. Both on their way home.

My dad burst into tears. I had never seen him cry like that before. "I deserve to be the one dead! The other man didn't do anything. I hurt people! The people I loved, too." He sat down and said, "I think the best thing for me to do is move to some place- like the U.S. to get away from it all, and once both God and I have forgiving myself, I will come back," he looked at my mom. "I want to get a divorce"

My mom looked at him, her eyes distant. She took off her ring and smiled. Like finally the weight of the world was gone. "I know the Church frowns upon it, but after you hurt me and my daughter like that, I think that's the best decision. This way we are all safe," she hugged my dad. "Good luck." Mom walked over to the door and gestured him out.

My dad walked out of the house a bit cautiously, like a puppy that has been shunned by its master.

After he left she sat down on the couch. She began, "Now, I know you two are getting pretty serious," she noticed my glare.

"I would never do anything you daughter doesn't want me to do. I respect her, and know her believes" Eli sounded like a mature adult.

"I know that, Elijah. I was going to say that, with permission, you may stay with each other for the time being. You are both in high school, so don't do something you will regret in the future."

"We won't." I was very excited. Eli cleared his throat. Worry found its way inside of me. What if he didn't want me?

"I have another idea, Ms. Edwards; can Clare and I stay here? With my dad gone, I want to be far away from something that might remind me of him." Ok, so this is better. I thought it was going to be a lot worse.

"Of Corse, Eli, with all you help, I would gladly accept you in my house" That night me and Eli started packing our things, we would have move back after school.

*** AUTHORS NOTE- sorry this is such a short chapter, I have more ahead, but I needed to get past this part. I really want more reviews! If you want to read more, then please, please review! It would mean a lot to me! Btw can't wait for the next Degrassi! Its going to be awesome! Love, Madam Goldsworthy**


	14. Chapter 14

**ELI'S POV**

Dead hand, again, how freaking early is it? Where am I? Oh, yeah, that's right, last night after Clare, her mom, and I talked about sleeping arrangements, and we decided that we would go back to my place together, and begin packing, I was going to go alone, but it turns out that I need Clare as much as Clare needs me. Plus, all of her things were still at my house. So here we are both curled up, asleep on my bed. I took a look around my room. We were up until at least 2 a.m. putting things in boxed. We were about one forth of the way done with my room. Wow, I never want to have to do this again.

I hear Clare breathing steadily on my chest for the third night in a row. She is so pretty. "Clare, wake up, time to get up and pack. Are you awake?"  
"No," she responded. I kissed her and she woke up. "Do we have to pack?" she wined.

"Yes, but if you are good, we can after school," she groaned and fell back on my chest.

"Can't I just stay here forever?" she was enjoying this as much as I was.

"I wish," I chuckled and got up. This whole 'you-dad-died-in-a-car-accident-caused-by-your-true-loves-dad' thing wasn't as bad as it could have been if I was closer to him.

After breakfast we tried to pack some more but we weren't as serious as we were the night before. We started popping the bubble wrap by jumping up and down on it. It was a lot of fun and we had a much better time than last night.

At school things were busy like always, Adam and I would go to each other's lockers with Clare and head to our classes. The usual routine; lunch was when it got interesting.

"Remember to get your tickets to a Night in Vegas dance on Friday," Sav said to the cafeteria.

"Clare, what if I told you I hate school dances and would rather take you out?" Actually, I didn't mind dances, but I knew Clare would look stunning and I didn't want any other guys looking at her.

"I would say that sucks, but I would rather go out." Clare was pretty happy.

"And when I mean 'out' I mean restraint not the Dot." IF Clare was going to give up something she wanted to go to, then I am going to take her someplace special.

"Do you think we could double? I hate dances and so does Angela." Adam chimed in.

"Who's Angela?" I questioned. I didn't know Adam had a girlfriend.

"She's this girl Drew set me up with on a blind date last night. We talked for hours on instant messaging and over the phone. She's perfect for me." That's why her was so perky, and why he was constantly texting behind the teacher's back.

"Sure, I'd love to meet this girl! She better be good enough for my little Adam," I was putting more sarcasm in my voice. Maybe one of these days the entire Eli would be back. This was going to be a very interesting date.

**CLARE'S POV**

I was happy to skip the dance, because if I went I would probably see Jena or Allie or K.C. or Fitz; exactly who I didn't need to see. Plus, this means extra time with Eli, the dance was this Friday and we probably won't be done packing in three days. We had a lot of stuff to pack.

I looked around the cafeteria, a lot of rumors were going around about Eli and I and our fathers. The mist popular was that my dad was mad at Eli's dad for letting Eli date me and he was going to go talk to him and didn't see the red light, then ran into Eli's dad. Of course this was not true. Eli figured it would all blow over by some bigger news.

The rest of the school day went as it normally would. We rode to Eli's house and pulled into the driveway.

"I hope you don't mind that Adam and us are doubling on Fri-day," Eli said.

"Eli, I don't mind at all as long as we go back to you place after, I don't want questions asked from my mom." I was blushing and looking at Eli's eyes the entire time. I love his eyes! He is so perfect! I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. He leaned across the middle of the car and kissed me hard. "I love you" and in the house we had to go if we wanted to get any packing done.

***AUTHORS NOTE- hey! Sry this is a really short chapter. Wow I'm kind of mad at Clare but I understand where she is going from because of her parents in the new episode! She should realize that if she wants Eli she has to be herself! I still love her like a sister anyways! Reviews are more than welcome! Please tell me if I should fix something, you don't agree with me, or you loved it/hated it! Thanks! Also, please check out my other Degrassi story! It was going to be a one timer but I got inspiration to keep going! Thanks to all my friends on fanfiction and in life for keeping me on! Love you guys, all of you, yes you, Madam Goldsworthy***


	15. Chapter 15

_***AUTHORS NOTE- **_**hey! Ok so I decided to do this chapter as adam, eli, clare, and angela getting ready before the date. The next chapter will be promising I assure you. I would love some critisizm if you could supply it. Thanks! I will introduce another character- Nevaeh who is Angela's older sister. And just to see how many you will actually read this note, please review and say "I read the note!" that would be awesome if you could cause lets admit it, we don't read them all do we? I wonder if I started speaking in French random stuff, would you actually comment on it. Hm I wonder. Ok well, I better stop blabbing, it was my sisters birthday on October 30****th**** and that would be cool if you could wish her a happy birthday. Ok well, here it is!***

ADAM'S POV

"Drew, what do I wear to a night out?" I asked "Angela said yes!" I was so lucky! She was so totally perfect for me!

"What time is it?" Drew asked.

"It's about 5:30 at night"

Today was the day that I take Angela out. Drew snuck his head through the door frame.

"Wear the gray button down with the striped tie. Iron your jeans, girls like clean, but not perfectly pressed." Drew knew a lot about this subject. "Wear your hat." He left the room, spinning on his heel.

I got dressed and in the end, I looked like myself, but cleaned up, dressed to impress. _Looking good._ I thought to myself. Angela is definitely going to have a good time.

ELI'S POV

_Why am I doing this again?_ I thought to myself as I got into my fourth attempt at an outfit with a bit of color. Ugh. Gross. Not quite. _Well, Elijah might as well not be colorful. They just don't work on you. _Stupid thoughts. Not that I'm not pumped, I am. I'm just not so pumped that I'm jumping for joy in my bright blue room showering everything with happiness and joy and joyness.

Not really, I'm not Charlie the Unicorn's friends. I might be Charlie.

The clock says 5:45. Wow, I have one hour. Maybe all of these colors are getting to my head. Better change back to my (deeply) distressed jeans and plain black tee with my blazer. Deep breathes, she loves you. Just pull on your shoes. Good.

My hair was matted to my head. Flip. Perfection. Now some Dead Hand as I wait for Clare.

CLARE'S POV

Eli is in the next room, waiting for me probably. _You are beautiful Clare, how many times has he told you that? Plenty if you ask me. Don't flip, you are just going out. _I tugged on the hem of my dress. It was a pretty floral pattern with the bottom fanning out ever so slightly and small spaghetti straps. The colors were a blue background that compliments my eyes and different colored flowers for the pattern. The cardigan I had over the dress was white and matched the lace on the bottom and top trim on the dress.

My curly hair was left down and my eyes a light blue color. The makeup was perfect for a date. My cell phone said six o' clock. I still had some time. Out of the bathroom I went and knocked Eli's door. We were just going to chill while we waited for the time to pass.

ANGELA'S POV

"Tell me why you like him again?" my sister, Nevaeh, said. She was older than me by three years. We are very very different. God, she's so . . . so . . . well let's just say she's more high heels and I'm more high tops. She's short skirts and I'm tee shirts. She's all boys, I'm undecided. She's got a closet the size of Canada, I've got Goodwill and Salvation Army hand me downs in a pile in my closet. She's beauty, I'm brains.

So when she heard I had an actual date, as in dinner, she was very very very excited. Not that I need her help. I'm perfectly fine, right? Right!

I'm slouching in the middle of my room as she goes around me in circles. In the background we listen to the Beatles _Abbey Road_ album. She is not complaining only because her "now" college boyfriend was a fan.

"Ok, so you just need a little bit of jewelry. Why won't you take off those bracelets? They are seriously bugging me," she said. HA! Like I'll tell you! "Stephanie let you off the hook easy the last time you went out."

"Yeah, but I dressed like myself and came back with a boyfriend."

"I _thought_ you were confused or undecided or what ever."

"I _know _I'm not going to talk to you about this." She walked over to my bed and pulled a hat from the hundred or so items of clothing piled high. It was like she had all three of our closets poured out on my bed.

The rest of my room was plain and simple. Grayish white walls, posters of Three Days Grace and Oceanship covered them. My bedspread used to be rainbow spots but I changed it to a black tree pattern against a white backdrop.

Around it, there was a desk pilled high with papers and crap and a dark dresser covered with dark makeup and the ever changing bracelets, the mirror had pics of the people that made my life happier including a black and white foto strip of Adam and I.

Covering the floor were forgotten tacks and miscellaneous converse, making it impossible for Nevaeh to navigate. Steph was smart and wore shoes.

"Ok, that's just about done," Nevaeh talked like she knew everything. When she was around someone civilized and down to earth like Steph and I, she became a NICE PERSON! If only she heard my thoughts, or looked into my eyes to meet the glare that awaited her.

I moved past her and looked in the mirror. My converse were the only pink pair I had. I forgot I had them, but from the look of them, I loved them. I wonder how long it took Nevaeh to find them (and how many times she was pricked by the forgotten push pins). Oh well, they looked nice. I switched out the boring white laces with Hello Kitty ones. Ah, memories.

My pants were a dark was straight leg and went perfectly with the shoes, the jeans were my sister's but I took them in and gave them a house after Nevaeh threw them out because her ex drew a heart and wrote I love you on the knee. I told her it didn't matter, no one else knew, but she burst into tears and went to her room. It was her messiest breakup.

Nevaeh was pulling on the top to make it sit just so. It was one of my favorites. I found it second hand and it's a really powder pink with a scoop neck and says in faint letters **I Heart Canada**. With the "heart" part an actual heart. It is so entirely perfect. Totally matching the shoes.

I have on a light sweater that is Steph's hand me down. It was a solid light color of grey with Hello Kitty on the hem. Her head is faint from the wash. My hair was down but had on an off-white beanie that was like a light winter hat and looked like the girl in Owl City's Vanilla Twilight music video. How it was bunched up at the neck but not as that much on the top forehead area.

Somehow, I didn't think this kind of look would be good for my body, but Nevaeh was magic at this.

The clock read 6:25. I slurped the remains of my tea and went out into the living room with my sister to play my guitar while I wait.

_Adam has just sent you a text. _My phone said after it made my pants vibrate.

-_Eli and Clare are on their way to pick me up, then we will come to get you. Be prepared to witness possible PDA from Eli and Clare. Do not be afraid to say get a room –awesomeness_

Well, ok then, guess I'll just have to see what this is going to turn out to be.

-_Wonderful, can't wait –sarcastic irony* _I replied.

About 20 minuets later, I saw a black vintage Hearse pull up. This is going to be one interesting night.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** so, I would just like to let you no that it is my besties birthdays this week! Happy birthday Hannah and Anna! My you have the happiest birthdays ever! And also, this is filled with fluff, and its not very long, but don't hate me, this is only the first part of the date, the rest will be in a different chapter, also, I just finished typing the fourth chapter (as of right now) for new directions, my other fan fiction, and it is really depressing but fluff will come later, possibly much later, but no one is reading and I have ideas for it, but I need people to read it, and because you have come this far in this fiction, I think you like my writing style and you should read new directions! It's really good, I'm proud of it. Love, Madam Goldsworthy

**ELI'S POV**

"Clare, ready?" I yelled up the stairs. I grabbed my car (Hearse?) keys from one of the many boxes stacked up on each other. We had gotten very far with all of the junk and my dad's stuff. We found out that I am an orphan, but because I am technically staying with a legal guardian, I don't have to go to one of those orphanages.

_A/N I don't know if this is true or not, do not review on it please if you no the answer_

"Yep!" I saw her coming down the stars. She looked beautiful, like always. I wanted to pick her up and kiss her, telling her she will always be safe with me, no exceptions.

I met her at the bottom f the stars. She giggled; I loved it when she laughed. All those little heartbreaks in the begging were worth it in the end. In the long run, my life seems okay. My dad is a whole different story.

Clare pulled me into a kiss, I put my arms around her waist and her hands found my hair. My lips parted and my tongue begged for an entrance she granted it. After about three minuets she pulled away to breath so I moved to her jaw and neck.

"Eli, we should probably get Adam and Angela," Clare said, he r voice sounding breathy.

"I groaned and reluctantly pulled away. "Aw, but that ruins all the fun!" I smirked and we went out to the car. The weather was getting colder and colder. This morning there was frost on the grass in front of the house.

In the car, I put my arm around Clare's shoulders. She leaned into me. Just as our lips were about to meet, my phone vibrated. Adam.

_Stop making out with Clare and get me! I can't stand my mom asking me about Angela! Get a room later! Adam._

"Well, looks like we have to go get Adam. He's a little impatient about us making out." I smirked my famous lopsided smile as Clare blushed. Morty started with a purr and we listened to Clare's iPod, Eli's playlist. I laughed when she showed me it, but it was really good music.

We arrived at Adam's house. I honked the horn loudly so Adam could hear then leaned over to Clare.

"Clare, move closer to Eli, I need to get in." Adam broke us of our kiss. She moved over with no complaints.

**CLARE'S POV**

Over by Eli I could smell his cologne. He put on the perfect amount, not too much so you are suffocating (like Adam, he's probably just nervous which I found adorable and sweet) but not too little where you can tell there was none at all.

I twisted my purity ring, Eli and I hadn't gone all the way, but close enough. I still have beliefs.

"Ok, so take a right here," Adam was guiding Eli in an unfamiliar neighborhood. "Clare, get you hand off Eli's leg, he can't concentrate, he just took a left. Eli, don't argue and just go around this block and there you are." At the house, Adam got out of the car to the door while Eli kissed me. A sharp rap at the window caused us to pull away, sadly. A pretty but modest girl said into the window, "Get a room, now pop the trunk so Adam and I can sit." Eli did as she said. I guessed all conversations would stop, but she pulled open the little window.

"Hey. Sorry bout earlier, but really? We leave you for two minuets and you start making out?" I guessed it was Angela.

"Angela, this is Eli, and Clare," Adam said. "Their being in love gets a bit annoying after a while," he shot death glares at me.

"Hey, I'm driving, so do you just wanna talk amongst everyone for just a little until I get there?" Eli is so sarcastic. We are very opposite of each other, but I loved him anyways. We were perfect, like yin and yang we create peace, like rain and sun, we create a rainbow. I don't know where I would be without him.

**ADAM'S POV**

Angela was beautiful tonight, not that show wasn't always, but I love the ways he dressed in old Levi's and still looked fancy and elegant like Clare.

"So what's new, Adam?" Angela inquired. Angela had a smirk like Eli, but prettier and more of a smile.

"The usual, but what about you?" I shot the question back.

Angela went on to tell how her sister tried to make her wear a dress, but just went with this look instead. Once she was done, I said, "You look beautiful, anyways, you sister did a good job."

Just then, we pulled up to the restraint. Eli got out and opened Clare's door for her, then came back and let us out. Clare and Eli had their arms around each other. Should I hold her hand? I don't know what to do. I thought. She blushed and took my hand, intertwining our fingers together.

"You know what would be a cute couple name for you two?" I asked Eli and Clare. "CElijah."

"No! EClare is much better; this makes them sound like a dessert! How sweet!" Angela smiled.

"What do you think Blue Eyes?" Eli asked Clare with a flirtatious smile.

"Blue Eyes? Another new nickname? Huh Goldsworthy, I would have to say it's perfect." Clare of cores, no doubt pulled Eli close by the collar of his shirt. Angela and I ran inside. We started laughing from our childish and immature manner. We ended up sitting against the walls of the restraunt. Her leg was right against mine. We both noticed one we were done laughing.

EClare were still out there. I looked up at Angela. Here goes nothing, I though. I leaned in and our lips lightly touched. It was sweet until Eli just had to come and clear his throat.

"And you make fun of us for kissing." Eli grinned.

"At least we weren't shoving each other's tongues down each other's throats or pushing the boundaries of a purity ring, Mr. Clare-is-so-perfect-I-can't-get-enough" Clare blushed.

"Let's get a table shall we?" Eli did the hop in the opposite direction thing he does and Clare followed. While they got the table, Angela and I shared mindless chatter. She seemed happy after we kissed. I hope she doesn't think it was too early.

At the table we all sat in silence and looked at the menus. From the glances EClare was sharing, they were definitely playing footsie, gross. Angela passed me a folded up napkin.

_They are playing footsie, aren't they? _The note read.

**ANGELA'S POV**

Wow! We kissed! I am sooooo NOT telling Nevaeh! Steph is going to be so surprised. After we got to the table, which I don't remember walking to, I must have been in a trance, and I started passing notes to Adam. It had been about two napkins when EClare actually payed attention o the rest of us.

I wished that could be Adam and I one day. They are perfect for each other, it's like they are so surprised to be looking at perfection in their eyes. Clare seems like and angel in Eli's eyes, like she literally fell form heaven. I want Adam to look at me like that someday.

"So Angela, what's your favorite color?" Eli asked me after the waiter left after he gave us our drinks.

"Purple. What about you Clare?" I already knew Eli's. He seemed to sense that so he didn't protest.

"Green." She looked right in Eli's emerald eyes. Gag me with the spoon sitting on the table, someone, before I die of being in a room so filled with compassion.

The interrogation continued until the waiter came to our table.

"And would you like to start with salads or an appetizer?" Josh, his name was, came up to us and asked.

"No, thanks," Eli answered for us.

"OK, what would you like to eat?" Wow, Josh, very original. He looked at me with his brown eyes. I preferred Adam's blue ones, thank you very much, Mr. Undressmewithyoureyes.

"I will have the batter fried shrimp with a side of potatoes please." I looked over to Adam whose gaze was staring cold lasers at Josh for eyeing his girl.

He is so sweet! Everyone ordered and we gave him the menus.

"I don't like the way 'Josh' was looking at Clare and you." Adam said his name like someone would say spinach or cancer or some sort of toe fungus. He is so protective!

"Don't worry, I like someone else," I replied with my usual sarcasm.

"And who would that be?" Adam had some too apparently.

"I will give you a clue. He is sitting at this table."

"Eli! Stay away from her!" Adam said in mock madness.

"Not Eli, stupid! You!" I leaned and kissed him before he could say anymore.

"Now you don't get to say anything about us." Eli said, but I wasn't listening.

**A/N so just to let you know i am going to end this is about 2 or so chapters, one for the rest of the date, and one for an epilogue. i have an idea for a new one, if i did somehthing like a bunch of one shots inspired by either words or songs that start with letters from the alphebet. right now you are thinking no duh they start with a letter! and im going to tell you that you don't understand. like the first one would be APPLES or ACCORDING TO YOU BY ORIANTHI that kind of thing then the next would be BROKEN HEARTS or BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY. tell me what you think. also, i hope you enjoyed this fanfic, it was fun to write!**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n Hey! This is the second to last chapter! Review, now go read! Enjoy! **

** ELI'S POV**

The aroma of food sent everyone into a trance. Right on cue, Joshie boy cam over eyeing up Clare holding food on a tray on his shoulders. He glanced at me looking back at him with a look that could kill and he stopped looking at Clare. She blushed and giggled. That never would get old.

After giving out the food elaborately done with swift hands and asking the necessary questions, he left us to eat.

"So, Eli, what was the stare that kills for?" Adam asked.

"He was looking at Clare in a way that made me want to kill him, but I decided not to strangle the person carrying our dinner."

Clare pulled on the collar of my blazer and pulled me close. Everything I ever worried about disappeared. It was always this way when I kissed Clare. She was my anchor, as I was hers. Someone cleared their throat, causing us to pull away.

"Here is the rest of the food." Josh stared at the table and gave us our food.

"Great job you guys, you made our waiter leave when I needed a refill." Adam said as we watched Josh go with is head down to the kitchen. Did he really think he had a chance with Clare? Hell no, he doesn't, Clare has much better taste.

Angela's giggle sent me back to reality. "So Angela, I love your name. Why did your parents name you that?" Clare asked once she regained break.

"Well, Stephanie is my oldest sister and Nevaeh is her twin. Nevaeh is heaven spelt backwards and Stephanie is the name of my grandmother that died before they were born. So that's how they got those names. Mine is like angel, so they went with the theme. Our pug's name is Gabriel, like the angel that appeared to Joseph. We are very religious in our family but Nevaeh is … well, let's just say she doesn't seem to know what the 10 commandments are." Angela sucked Pepsi out of her straw.

"Wow, that's really cool." Angela was definitely winning brownie points with Clare. "The name part I mean." Aw, Clare's blush is so cute.

**CLARE'S POV**

"So, Eli, what do you do in your free time besides kiss Clare?" Angela asked after a few minuets of comfortable silence while we ate. I slowly felt the rose color spread across my cheeks.

"I listen to My Chemical Romance and other bands like that, play drums, watch TV, color my nail, stuff like that I guess. Nothing special." Eli responded and dug into his meal.

"That's fun." Angela said. We continued questioning each other with small silences filled with chewing and swallowing our dinners until we were all stuffed.

"I don't think I can ever eat anything ever again." Adam sat back on his chair.

"I agree, it's going to take forever to lose the calories I gained tonight," Angela smiled at Adam. They are so sweet together. We should call them Adangela, I whispered this in Eli's ear.

"Definitely," I could feel his lips press lightly against my ear, ticking the hyper sensitive part. This is what Eli does to me, takes me from a sane St. Clare to a love drunk Clare Edmund from Eli's English assignment. I sighed when he pulled away from my face, but he placed a kiss at the edge of my jaw before disappearing from my space bubble.

Eli flagged down Josh to get the bill.

**ADAM'S POV**

Eli was paying the bill as Angela and I sent notes back and forth on napkins. We started out with 'Adam' and 'Angela' but then started stuff like 'john' and 'Paul' from the Beatles or other things or people that are famous as signatures. We were talking about everything, our lives, favorites, relationships, I felt as though I could tell her everything, I'm so comfortable with her.

I am over Clare, and okay with that, I like Angela and she makes me happy. Clare is one of my best friends and I don't want to see her hurt or be put into an awkward position with her friends. I love her, but like a sister or a best friend, nothing more.

The napkin landed on my spotless plate. 'Ernie- I think you are cute -Burt' was written on it. I pulled the pen smoothly form Angela's small fingers. I wrote 'Wallace- I think you are beautiful. –Grommet'

I folded it up and slid it underneath the table and lightly touched the underside of Angela's knee. She jumped slightly but took the note; she read it and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Ready?" Eli asked us. We nodded in response as Eli put down the bill and pulled Clare's chair out, I decided to do the same to Angela and it worked without seeming creepy, or copied. She got up and put her coat on.

Eli and Clare were walking ahead of us with their arms around each other. I intertwined my fingers with Angela's as we walked out the restraunt together and into the back of Eli's Hearse.

**ANGELA'S POV**

I'm beginning to quite enjoy the back of Eli's Hearse. It's nice with just Adam and I. the ride home was peaceful with easy small talk that didn't seem forced at all.

Adam makes my life seem easier, like I am free.

"So, Eli and I found out what we are going to call you," Clare announced when we were almost to my house.

"And what would that be?" I had to admit, I was curious.

"Adangela," Eli was so proud that his girlfriend came up with something so clever.

"It's cute, I like it," I said. It was really adorable.

"Here we are," Eli said putting the car into park. He popped open the back and Adam opened it up farther. We got out and Adam walked me to my door.

"So," he said.

"I had a really good time." I looked into his eyes. I hoped he would kiss me goodnight. That would be so romantic, not that I'm that type of girl, all romantic and girly.

"I did too," he admitted, stepping closer to me.

"We should do that again, but without EClare." I took a step towards him.

"I agree," he leaned in and I met him in the middle. The kiss started out sweet but quickly turned to hungry and can't-get-enough. We pulled away one we needed to breath.

"I will call you," Adam kissed my nose and walked to the care where he taped on Eli's window, startling them and making them pull away from their tongue bath.

I turned to my front door, bracing myself for Nevaeh and her psychotic rampage of questions.

**A/N ok, so I have lost all inspiration for this story, which is why I need at least 45 reviews to keep going, its only going to have one more chapter, and I want to make it my best of all of them, which is going to be hard because it's going to me EClare's 3 month anniversary. I don't know what to do about it but I want it to be phenomenal. How do you like this one? I don't think that this is that great, but I mean the whole fanfic? Can you rate it from 1-10? I'm hoping for at least an 8. It's never too late to review. By the way I love you guys so much for reading this and reviewing this. I would love to start my song fanfic but I need to finish this one. Thanks for sticking with me through this. Love, Madam Goldsworthy. **


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

**A/N hey! So this is the last chapter I am posting for this fanfiction, its been great writing with you guys, thanks for reading and reviewing. I am posting another fanfiction called He Loves Me She Loves Me Not. Don't worry it's not as depressing as the name sounds. It all different songs and it's a bunch of one shots. Some of them are happy and others are depressing but it's going to be an amazing time! I just got out of my writers block and New Directions is on its way to the amazing parts, it might even be more than 20 chapters. Here is the last chapter of Finding and Forgetting Love so enjoy! ***

** ELI'S POV**

Our anniversary, four months to be exact. I love Clare, it's obvious, and she will always be mine. We had an amazing Christmas together, winter was filled with slush and now we are heading towards spring. Almost all the boxes have been moved or gotten rid of. My cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents started taking an interest in me, but I still don't know the deal on my mom, or if she even cares her used to be true love is dead.

Clare's mom has been very supportive of Clare and I, we had gotten accustomed to falling asleep in each other's arms by the time we moved into Clare's house, her mom had a very deep conversation with Clare, but let me stay in her room on occasion.

Helen would still go over to her friend Deb's house one in a while for an over night stay. Then, Clare and I would hang out and just be together. I could kiss her lips all day if she let me. I love the way she looks at me and the way she blushes, and her laugh, actually, I just love her. I love everything about her, her personality, her body, don't go there, Eli.

I was planning this amazing day, with cute and fun activities to occupy us until the real date. Today is going to be a ton of fun.

Clare is in her/our room unpacking one of the few boxes that are left over, I was outside, and was supposed to be getting a box and the mail from the garage. Instead, I was going to do something totally Clare-worthy. Her mom left for Deb's house to stay today and tonight. My plan is going to work out perfectly.

A small pebble, that's all I need. Searching the concrete was difficult but I finally found a fist-full of small rocks to throw with.

Finding a good place to stand, I took a pebble and threw it up to have it click against the window of the upstairs room. Perfect shot, but she didn't notice. I kept throwing until I was her beautiful curly locks peek through the curtains. Clare's smile was bright as she opened up her window to speak.

"Romeo, oh Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" she said pretending to look into the horizon. Her eyes dropped into mine as she slouched. "What are you doing down there?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Clare rolled her eyes. "I think my plan should start with us watching reruns on TV while we ate cereal. Now put down what ever you are holding and come into the living room and sit with me." She smiled nodded and disappeared.

**CLARE'S POV**

Apparently, Eli has this master plan. He said not to guess, so I didn't, but that didn't stop me from thinking about it. Eating Lucky Charms (me) and Cinnamon Toast Crunch (Eli) we watched my/our DVR'ed Saturday Night Lives, I love the one where Taylor Swift hosts.

The commercials that we refused to skip were filled with twenty questions, our favorite game. It covered every topic, from or ancestors to our favorite pop artist.

He stood up and took my dish, putting them in the sink with some water and grabbed out jackets and I took my purse in my hand. His arm found my waist and took me to the Hears but before opening my door, he kisses me. It starts sweet but turns passionate fast, his tongue licks the bottom of my lip and I let him in. I get pushed up against his car as it turns totally hungry.

Breathless, we pull away for air. He opens my door and I get in. I love my boyfriend to death.

He didn't put a blindfold over my eyes because it was right around the corner. This was just the beginning though.

Eli pulled into the music and book store. He knows this is one of my favorite places to go. I could spend hours in this place.'

The next thing I know, he's getting out of Morty and opening my door. "Clare, this I the first of many parts to this date," he kissed me, but just lightly on my cheek, it left me wishing for more. My fingers intertwined with Eli's familiar ones.

"I love you, Eli," I reminded him.

"I love you too."

The bell chimed as we walked into the room of books, CDs, cassette tapes, vinyl records, and DVD's. It smelt of hot chocolate that they also sold here.

"What do you want to look at first?" I asked.

"I know just the thing," with my hand still in his, he tugged me down the pop/rock 'P' section, he stopped with a start and turned me so my back touched his chest and he pulled out Paramore's most recent CD, he scanned the barcode and picked up the headphones.

He swayed me as we listened to the music. The notes filled over space bubble with beautiful sounds as Hailey Williams belt out the lyrics.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. I turned around and kissed him, it was… perfect.

"I love you, too." I said when his lips moved to my neck and then my collarbone.

"Mmm…" was all he said until his lips found mine again.

We left the store with a comic book that we both found interesting, a Paramore CD and a My Chemical Romance CD with the song Welcome to the Black Parade, the only song I liked by them.

He started walking the opposite direction of his parked car, I followed, curious to see where we were going.

Through my eyes I could see swings, a playground, monkey bars, and one of those platforms with the bars that you spin yourself on.

No one was here, so we started with the swings. Silently, we walked across the slightly damp woodchips to the swings moving in the breeze.

"Push me, Eli," I said sitting on one of the swings, he smiled and got behind me, ready to push. It was peaceful, this was really nice. Eli smiling at me and applying pressure on my back as I giggled, feeling the fingers of the wind run through my hair.

Suddenly I felt two pokes on the sides of my torso. I yelped and jumped off, landing on my feet. Eli ran over to me and tackled me lightly to the ground; we were unhurt and about six inches away from each other's faces. Eli grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the side of me on the woodchips applying a bit of pressure on me.

"Happy anniversary," he said and kissed me. He pulled me up off the ground. I brushed the woodchips off his back and legs. I kissed him again, only this time there was an inch between us. Eli didn't like this apparently, so he put his hands in my back pockets and pulled my hips towards his. He moved this head and bit my lip; we were kissing for a while until we deiced to go over to that merry-go-round type thing.

We lied down next to each other and spun in circles. He pulled out the comic book out of the bookstore bag and his headphones that were warm from being in his pockets. With on ear bud in my ear and one in his, we listened to music as we read the comic cover to cover.

By the time we were done, we were both hungry. My stomach growled and he smirked his multi million dollar smirk. "Is someone hungry?" I nodded and bit my lip. He glanced at it and back up to my eyes causing me to blush a deep scarlet. He pulled on my hand and led me to the Dot. Barely anyone from Degrassi was there.

In the back corner booth, we both gave Peter our usual orders as we started reading the chapter book. I realized that we were like that couple on our first date- if you call it that. It looks like we had made it, through everything, we always have each other.

**ADAM'S POV**

'Hey babe' the new text said. Angela was perfect for me. We had been together for a while now. She loves me; I love her, happily ever after. We have had a few little 'colorful discussions' as she calls it.

'Hey baby doll.' I text back as I left my house to meet her. In the end, life turns out like a television show, always finding and forgetting love.

**So, did any of you notice that Eli and Clare's date was based on the "Above the Influence" commercial with the two teens? It's on a bunch of my DVR'ed Degrassi! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and loving! Till next time. Madam Goldsworthy.**

**P.S. if you liked my writing (which I hope you did) you should check out my other stories on my profile. Please review and tell me if you liked this story well enough.**


End file.
